deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Dante (Devil May Cry 2001) (by Wassboss) Dante is walking through a maze underground tunnels, ebony and ivory locked and loaded. Suddenly the tunnels start to shake, rocks falling from the ceiling and shattering on the ground. Dante starts to run through the cavern, barley avoiding the many falling rocks. He finds himself in a large underground cavern. Suddenly rocks explode from the ground, scattering everywhere and smashing off the walls and ceiling. A large creature pulls itself out of the massive hole, almost humanoid but still with a beastly essence to it. It turns and sees dante standing, hands by his sides, with ivory and ebony in each. The beast snarls and lets out a deafening roar, shaking the cavern. Dante just stands there, smiling in an evil sort of way and lifts up his two guns and pointing them at the giant monster. “Come on then” he says and fires off round after round at the humongous beast but to no avail. The beast is hardly budged and letting out another roar, charges at the demon slayer. He swipes at him with his massive hands, but dante easily clears it with a quick flip. “Is that all you got” he says and fires another few shots, this time striking it in the head. The beast is still unharmed and swipes at him again, this time sending him flying across the cavern and hitting the wall with a thud. Dante pulls himself to his feet and dusts himself off, holstering his pistols as he does. Taking out rebellion he holds it up to the cracks of sunlight, squeezing through the cracks in the ceiling, the light reflecting off and lighting up the sword. “Let’s dance” he shouts and charges at the gargantuan demon, dodging swipes from its massive hands. He jumps onto its giant paw and slices into it, leaving a deep wound. The creature roars in pain and tries to grab the tiny human, but dante jumps out of the way and starts running up its arm. He gets to the shoulder blade and hacks away at it, making the creature roar again. He dodges one swipe only to land into the palm of the other hand, which quickly closes around him. The huge creature holds the demon slayer up to his face and roars, spit hitting dante like a hurricane. “Watch it” he says and shields his eyes from the watery substance. The demon just snarls and prepares to bite him in two. Dante looks franticly around to try and find a way out. He spots a large sharp rock hanging precariously from the ceiling above. Taking out a throwing dagger he stabs the demon causing him to lose his grip. He slips out and taking out ebony fires several rounds at the rock causing it to become dislodged and fall. The demon growls at dante but he just smiles and points up. The demon looks up, just as the rock hits it going right through its head. The creature screams a most terrible scream, that sends shivers down dante’s spine, but he knows he must get out of there. Grabbing rebellion from the floor (he dropped it after being grabbed by the demon) and runs out towards the only visible exit. The demon, who is still alive, tries to grab him, but dante jumps over his fist and runs through the exit, as cavern and tunnels begin to collapse. The demon lets out one more scream before he is buried under 20 tonnes of rocks and dirt. Dante carries on running through the tunnels, somehow managing to dodge the collapsing walls. He finds himself in another cavern, but this one is different. In the middle of the cavern, there is a shining light, glittering with all the colours of the rainbow. Dante sheathes rebellion and walks, cautiously, over to the strange spectacle which is still glimmering. Reaching out with his hand, he touches it with his hand and is amazed when it gose through it without his hand sustaining any damage. Dante puts more of his body through the portal until he is completely through it. Dante finds himself in a large city, with stone buildings stretching as far as the eye can see. There are people selling goods on the paved road, while others walk past carrying goods or children. Some people have stopped to stare at dante but most just ignore him, too busy with their other duties. Dante decides to explore this strange new land, but he only takes one step before someone shouts “Hey you”. Dante turns around to see man, walking towards him, almost marching. He is wearing a red robe, with sliver armour on his body and a helmet which covers his entire face. “Who are you” he barks almost like an order, his helmet staying completely still when he speaks. “Dante” he says calmly “Just dante”. The guard looks him up and down, and spots his sword, clearly sheathed in his belt. “What is that” he says suspiciously, pointing at the sword. “Oh this” dante answers and taking out the sword says “This is my sword, Rebell-”. The man suddenly snaps into action “Put the weapon on the ground NOW” he shouts making dante jump a little. “What why” he says looking up and finds himself staring down the barrel of a very primitive firearm. “Okay okay” dante says and let’s go of the sword, which clatters on the ground below. “You sir could be a threat to our city” the man barks, pushing the arquebus nearer to his face “And i must neutralise any threats”. 3 armoured guards step out of the shadows and surround dante, blocking off all his escape routes. “You there take his sword to make sure he does not use it” the man shouts and one of the guards picks it up and sheathes it in his empty scabbard. The arquebus wielder turns and walks away and the guards push dante after him, something the demon slayer is not happy about. “Hey watch it ugly” dante shouts at the guard who pushed him. The guard takes out his sword and holds it too dante’s face and snarls threateningly “Do you want to live or not”. “Live obviously” dante sighs. “Well then” the guard continues, sheathing his sword as he does “you had better watch your step. He turns back to the mission at hand but realises that the arquebus man is missing. “What the where the hell did he go” one of the guards says, scratching his head in confusion. “Help help murder” a voice cries out, high pitched and shrill. A woman runs out from an alley way and runs up to the head guard, screaming. “Whoa there what happened” the guard asks calmly, holding the women still and trying to calm her down. “I was walking along when i saw one of those arquebus men marching down the road. I was about to ask him what he was doing when a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway. I went over to see what was happening and i saw a hooded man crouched over his body, holding a bloodstained blade. I screamed and the person ran off into the streets. Please you have to help me”. “Okay Okay” the guard says and turns too his men. “I’m gonna see if i can sort this out. Keep your eye on this one i will be back in a few minutes”. The two guards nod and the leader jogs over to where a large crowd is starting to form. “Now don’t you try anything fun-” starts one of the men but before he can finish, he grabs his throat and falls to the ground. The other guard runs too him but, like his predecessor, he also collapses spitting up blood. Dante walks over to the two fallen men and inspects there corpses. They both seem to have died from no apparent cause. But as dante reaches down to take rebellion from the dead guards scabbard; he notices something shiny sticking out of one of the men’s neck. He takes it out and inspects it; it seems to be some sort of knife. Before he can even blink another knife flies past his face, scraping his cheek and drawing blood. Dante turns around at lightning fast lightning speed and sees a hooded figure standing in the middle of the road, staring right at him. “Hey you” shouts dante but the man throws another knife at dante who easily manages to dodge it. “I don’t want to hurt you” he tries to explain but the figure throws another 3 knives at the demon slayer. Dante dodges the first two but the third hits him in the arm. “Ah crap” he says and pulling out the knife, throws it to the ground in disgust. “Fine you want to play that way do you” dante smiles “bring it”. He whips out ebony and ivory and opens fire on the figure, which scrambles away, bullets flying past his head, striking nearby civilians. He jumps behind the cover of a stone wall, the bullets shattering off the wall. This man is no ordinary man however he is Ezio Auditore De Firenze, legendary assassin. He peeks over the side of the wall and sees dante. Cleaning his gun thinking the threat is over. Ezio takes out two knives and dives for the nearby hay bale. He peers through but dante has not spotted him. Ezio breathes a sigh of relief and readies his knives. He then charges out of his hiding place and throws them, but his aim is slightly off and they do nothing but cut dante’s clothing. Dante whirls round and shakes his head when he sees the man standing a few feet away from him. “Not you again” he sighs and takes out his pistols again. “This time i ain’t letting you go”. With that he fires several shots at ezio who turns on his heels and runs, knowing he can’t beat him in this way. Dante jogs after him, his guns still in his hands. Ezio turns sharply down a street corner and looks around for anything he could use to his advantage. He spots a crossbow man, standing guard outside a monastery. “Well I’m gonna need it more than he does” ezio mutters under his breath and pushes his way through the crowd, making a beeline for the guard. The man turns to face him, but it is too late. The last thing he sees is the dark inside of a sleeve, illuminated by a shiny blade. The guard slumps over, his eyes rolled back into his head and ezio picks up the crossbow, which is lying at the man’s feet. Just at that very moment dante rounds the corner and spots ezio, crouched over the guard’s body. He fires two shots at the master assassin, who just manages to roll out of their path. He quickly swirls around and fires a bolt that the demon slayer barley avoids. He then slinks off into the shadows, struggling to load up another bolt as he does so. Dante sprints towards the alley way, but when he arrives his opponent has seemingly disappeared. Dante cautiously side steps through the narrow and very badly lit alleyway, looking around for ezio but not once looking up... Ezio stands on top of the building staring down at the clueless dante. Chuckling, he takes the crossbow from where he strapped it onto his back, and points the freshly loaded blot at dante’s pale, white haired head. “This is too easy” he snigers and fires the bolt, which whistles almost silently towards the unsuspecting man below. However this is no ordinary man, his ears are trained to hear even the faintest of sounds and a crossbow blot whistling through the air is no different. With a single step of both speed, agility and skill the crossbow bolt, snaps on the wall behind. He looks up to see the shocked ezio, standing in plain view on the roof top. “Got you now” says dante and opens fire on ezio, the first few shots bouncing off the roof tiles. Ezio comes to his senses and tries to escape, but the roof tiles crumble beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground. He sits up dazed, rubbing his head to try and make the pain go away. He suddenly finds himself looking down the cold, dark barrel of a gun. Dante snigers and is about to pull the trigger when a shout comes out from the alley way entrance. Dante looks around and sees a tall man, in full body armour, standing tall, sword in hand. “Hey you i thought i told you not to run away” he barks and two more men appear beside him. Dante looks back to ezio, but he has disappeared. Ezio watches him from the rooftop and laughs. “Nice knowing you” he whispers, staying to watch his opponent’s fate. “I’m gonna enjoy this” the head guard say angrily. “Attack”. With that the two grunts run forward, their swords, glimmering in the light. Dante waits till they are too near to dodge and, taking out several darts, throws them at the two guards, piercing their eyes and killing them. “Well then” the last guard smiles “It’s just you and me”. With a roar he charges at dante, who takes his stance, rebellion in hand. The guard tries to hit him with a downward strike which is easily blocked by dante. He tries to stab forward but again dante blocks and rebuttals with a slash, which cuts through the guard’s neck like a hot knife through butter. The guard grasps his neck and falls to the ground, gulping like a fish as blood spurts out of his neck. “Who are you” he sputters, his life slowly ebbing away. Bending down to look at him dante says in a calm and soothing voice “I’m dante, dante the demon hunter”. With that he plunges the sword into the man’s head, putting him out of his misery. Ezio cures under his breath and jumps down from the rooftop, landing silently behind dante. “Time to finish what is started” he whispers and taking out a knife, sneaks up behind the unsuspecting demon hunter. Unfortunately he accidently steps in a puddle, making a large splashing noise and alerting dante to his position. Dante whirls around are laughs at the assassin standing before him. “Back for more are we” he says putting his hands on his holstered guns. “You me right now, no firearms just us and our melee weapons” ezio says hoping that dante will except. Dante smiles and takes his hands away from the guns. “Bring it” he sniggers and throws several darts at him, but ezio dodges them with ease. He throws the knife he is holding, but that too fails to land a blow. Dante takes out rebellion, a holds it up in the air, light bouncing off it making it shine. Ezio brings out his hidden blades, and holds them together in a cross, having the same effect as rebellion. With the showing off over, ezio charges at dante, who readies himself for impact. Ezio stabs forward with his blades, which dante just manages to parry. He swings rebellion at ezio, who catches it with his blades and tries to pull out of dante’s hands. Dante however has a better grip on the sword and regains possession of it . This gose on for several minutes, every time one of them starts to get an advantage the other cancel’s it out with a cleverly timed block or strike. Ezio however is starting to learn dante’s pattern of attack and tires to intercept it. Dante tries a slice with his sword, which ezio catches in his blades and tries to pull out of dante’s hand. This time instead of trying to forcibly yank the sword out of dante’s hands, tires to remove it with skill. He twists the sword in one direction and when dante responds to this, twists it quickly in the opposite one, yanking it out of dante hand. He tosses the sword aside and swipes forward with his blades, managing to leave two light cuts on dante’s chest. Dante pushes ezio away and picks up a discarded chair, waiting for his moment to strike. Ezio prepares himself for a jumping attack, and leaps high into the air, his blades aimed downwards. Just as he is about to stab the demon hunter, dante whirls round and smashes him, square on the chest, sending him flying into street by the alleyway. Dante picks up rebellion, which had landed perfectly, blade in the ground, and strolls over to where ezio is lying. Ezio gets to his feet, holding his head, the pain being almost unbearable. Dante throws one of his daggers which hits the master assassin square in the shoulder and he crashes to the floor. Dante stands over his opponent, the sun shining off his back making him look more badass. Ezio makes one last feeble attempt to salvage this battle and raising his hand, fires the hidden gun inside. However his aim is off and it only scrapes dante’s cheek. Dante touches his cheek and feels the warmth of his blood, dripping out. “So trying to cheat are we” dante gloats and holds rebellion high above his head ready to plunge it into the fallen assassin’s heart. Before he does however ezio calls out “Tell Ceaser Borgia that he should kill his enemies himself instead of sending trained warriors after me”. “Ceaser Borgia” says dante questioningly “Who the hell is that”. Ezio looks at him confused “But you were sent by him right”. “No” dante says sheathing rebellion and putting out his hand to help ezio up. Ezio takes it and pulls himself up with a grunt, his ankle in extreme pain. “Well i guess this is all a big misunderstanding” ezio says and dante nods in agreement. “Well i had better get back to my own world” dante says “Hope you catch this Borgia guy”. With that the demon hunter turns and walks off, the sun shining off his coat and lighting the street around him. Winner dante Expert's Opinion Dante won because of his more modern weaponry and his experience fighting much harder foes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Eli (by Richard Starkey) Eli walked down a road headed west and didn't notice Ezio behind him, Ezio drew both blades and slashed at Eli, only to be blocked by his sword. Eli landed a powerful kick to Ezio's stomach, Ezio dropped both blades and stumbled back then spat out blood drew his longsword and charged. Eli blocked Ezio and the two parryed for a while then Ezio kicked Eli's hand, causing him to drop his sword. Ezio swung at Eli but Eli caught the the blade in his hand, ignoring the pain his punched Ezio straight in the face breaking his nose. Ezio drew his poisoned blades and attacked Eli but Eli caught both of Ezio's hands and kneed him in the stomach. Ezio dropped both blades and blood dripped from his mouth, Eli bagan to walk away but Ezio drew his Flintlock. But Eli quickly drew his pistol and shot Ezio's hand, Ezio fell to his knees and Eli retrieved his sword. Eli crouched down by Ezio and Ezio asked him "Who are you?" Eli stared at him for a moment, and seemingly hugged him, but actually ran him through with his blade. Eli then gathered his things and headed west. Winner Eli Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Eli won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Link (Ocarina of Time) (by Drayco90) The high tower of the stone cathedral stood vanguard over the small village below it. The church sat like a castle in the middle of the town, at the top of a hill in order to be the most visually attractive building for miles. The building had been constructed by rich missionaries many generations before, in an extravagant attempt to convert the local ‘savages’ to Christianity. Of course, the church-going people had no idea that a decades ago the Assassin Order had taken over the long-spanning (and long abandoned) catacombs, discovering an ancient artifact within that they knew they had to keep from the Templar. Ganon’s forces were hitting the kingdom of Hyrule hard, and the royal family knew that if help wasn’t sent soon, they would be over taken by the dark armies. The champion who had held off the forces of Twilight in years past, the mighty Hylian Link set out on the back of his chestnut steed, Epona, to seek out weapons and artifacts that could be used to save the life of Princess Zelda and keep safe the lands of Hyrule. So the ‘Hero of Time’ had made his way to this quiet little village on the outskirts of Hyrule. The white-cloaked man watched from the top of the bell tower as the green-clad warrior rode in. It was clear to Ezio Auditore da Firenze what the elf-like warrior was here for, and it was fortunate that he had taken a break from his war with the Borgia to come to talk with his fellow Assassins holding the cathedral. Link hitched Epona at the entrance and strode in to the church, just as the great bell towers began to ring across the empty, sleeping village. Link glanced up at the tower, but there was nothing of note there, save for a single majestic eagle screeching as it flew from it’s perch. Vast was the exterior of the Church, and Link glanced to and fro. It seemed every person in the village who could walk, and a good sum who couldn’t, had come to services this morning. Link weaved through the crowds and past a cordoned-off stairway leading down into the catacombs below, his hand resting on the Master Sword’s hilt. He was expecting an army of skeletons and pig-creatures standing between him and whatever treasure was hidden within, but he was wholly unprepared for the foe that he actually was to face. With a loud twang, a crossbow bolt sailed past Link’s ear, pinpointing the brick wall in front of him with a thud. Link turned slightly, seeing a white-robed man at the top of the staircase, a crossbow in his hand. “You have stumbled onto land owned by the Assassin Order.” Ezio announced to his unwelcome guest “The artifact you seek is not yours to take, signore.” “…” Link knew he needed all the help he could get in bringing down Ganon, and it’s not as if Assassins were savory characters anyway. Perhaps he would be bringing down the villains of another story in this fight. Link quickly drew his shield and blocked a second crossbow bolt, unsheathing his Master Sword at the same time. He charged the assassin, swinging the sword. Ezio sidestepped the blow, but was surprised to see a blast of energy burst from the tip. The Auditore snapped his arm back, smacking the Hylian across the face with his crossbow. He fired another bolt just as Link swung his sword at the bow, causing the bolt to miss it’s intended target and pierce through Link’s thin shoe. With a heroic yell, Link slammed his shield in Ezio’s face, causing the assassin to stumble backwards and drop his crossbow in a daze. Link prepared to stab at Ezio again, but the assassin recovered in time to parry the blow with the Dagger of Brutus. Quickly, Ezio drew the Sword of Altiar and made a swing at the Hylian while he was still blocking the Master Sword with his dagger. Link reared back, only losing a few of his blonde hairs from the speedy swing. Link raised the shield to dodge another swing, but as he did so Ezio leapt into the air, using Link’s shield as a platform he jumped behind the green-tunic wearing Hero and delivering a swipe to Link’s back with the sword. Link cried out and discarded his shield, knowing the disadvantages it’s weight and size created outweighed it’s positives in this battle. Drawing his Hookshot, Link latched on to Ezio and swung him across the room, allowing the Hylian some breathing room. Ezio slammed into the wall with a crash and slowly rolled down to the ground below. Ezio sheathed his sword and dagger and drew the Condottiero War Hammer, using the weapon to prop himself up off the floor. At the same time, Link primed a bomb from his pouch and rolled it across the room. The bomb landed right at Ezio’s feet, where it sat there and began to expand and deflate in a slow rhythmic pattern while the fuse burned even slower. Ezio swung the hammer at the explosive, sending it back across the room, landing in the corner where it detonated, causing part of the wall to cave in. Screams from the people terrified upstairs could be heard, and dust kicked down from the ceiling as the people began to run in a mass exodus out of the church. Ezio charged Link with his War Hammer high, his first overhead swing missed as Link rolled to the right as Link fired a slingshot projectile at the Assassin’s face. Ezio hissed as the shot broke skin directly under his eye, causing fresh blood to slowly trickle down his cheek. While the pain was biting, it wasn’t nearly major enough to slow down his next swing, and the war hammer impacted on Link’s knee. The sharp crack of bone giving way to harsh metal caused the Hylian to scream out in pain and buckle to the ground. Ezio raised the hammer, preparing to crush the writing head of his foe, but as he prepared to bring in back down, Link fired the Hookshot and latched on the hammer, ripping it from his hands. Link grabbed another bomb and slammed it into Ezio’s stomach, limping away deeper into the catacombs as Ezio was caught in the explosion and went sailing across the room. Ezio coughed and dusted off the smoke from his robes as he recovered from the blow. Focusing his Eagle Vision, Ezio could see Link had gone deeper in the tunnels to find somewhere to recover and get ready for more fighting. Still coughing, Ezio made his way down into the tunnels below. He rounded a corner, and was greeted with an arrow to the chest. He grunted and stumbled backwards, glaring down at Link, who was leaned up against the wall to relieve pressure from his broken leg, the Hero Bow in his hands. Link turned his head to grab another arrow, but when he drew the string back the Assassin had disappeared. The Hylian began to worry as he looked in every direction for the Assassin, but couldn’t see him in the shadowy corridors. Suddenly he heard a metallic pop, and turned behind him, just as Ezio stabbed him through the forearm with a Hidden Blade. Link gasped out, while the assassin brutally kicked him in the back of his broken knee, swinging him around. The warriors looked each other in the eye as Ezio placed his other hand at Link’s throat, allowing the Hidden Blade to slide out, stabbing him through the throat. Link choked on his blood and began to shake violently for a few moments, before he stopped moving. Ezio reached up, closing the Hero of Time’s eyes and slowly laid him on the ground. “Requiescat in pace.” Ezio whispered as he began the return trip to the surface. There was no doubt that the M’kraan Crystal would need to be transported to a safer facility now. Winner: Ezio Auditore da Firenze Expert's Opinion While the battle was incredibly close, with a final vote of 10 to 11, but in the end Ezio got the edge due to his arsenal being better designed for killing, his agile skills and his ability to scan the enviroment and keep track of his foes with Eagle Vision, plus his ability to blend in with the enviroment easily allowed him to open a number of additional combat options. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Battle made use of a composite Link. Battle vs. Batman (Comics) (by Wassboss) Batman is standing patrol on top of Gotham city’s tallest building when he hears a cry for help. He immediately glides down to the commotion. Meanwhile Ezio Auditore da Firenze having just killed his target is about to leave when batman flies down and sends him flying with kick to the face. “Well, well, well” say batman “so you are the guy who has been killing innocent people”. Ezio answers by throwing several throwing knifes at him. Batman dodges them with ease. “So that’s the way you want it” says batman. He then charges at ezio but is met with a throwing knife just missing his head followed by two more thrown in quick succession scraping his shoulder. Batman getting annoyed now pulls out a baterang and throws it at ezio. It misses him initially but gets him on the rebound. Dazed ezio pulls out the mace of the bull and swings it at batman just missing his head. He then swings it again catching batman off guard and knocking him away. He heads towards him but batman pulls out his grapple gun and takes the mace away from ezio. “Not so tough now are you” says batman pulling out his baterang and throwing it at ezio again. Ezio answers by slicing it in half with is hidden blade. “Try me” he says smiling. Batman gets out his gauntlets and they begin to duel. After several long minutes of duelling batman starts to get the upper hand. He kicks ezio down and steps on his blade snapping it. Batman stands over him and says in a mighty voice “you were good but not that good”. “Oh” says ezio “it’s not over yet” and fires his hidden gun at batman. It hits him square in the shoulder. The shock sends him stumbling back in pain. Ezio reveals two more hidden blades and charges again at batman. Batman tries to stab ezio with his uninjured arm but ezio easily dodges it. He then gose into a fury slashing at batman with all his speed and strength. Batman dodges most of the slashes but some manage to hit him leaving behind several gashes in his chest. “What do you have to say now you flying rat” say ezio still furiously slashing at batman. “This” say batman and pushes ezio back and runs off into the night. “Well i guess i win” says ezio. He turns around when suddenly he notices the sticky gel attaches to his chest. “Aw crap” he says as he is blown to smithereens. Batman flies back down after a couple of hours and picks up the remains of ezio’s corpse. He then takes it away and chucks it in the dump. “As i said before you ain’t that good” whispers batman as he glides off into the distance. Winner Batman Experts opinion While Ezio brought some good weapons to the fight it was Batman's experience against tougher enemies that won him the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage